Alakazam
Alakazam (Japanese: フーディン Fuudin) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Alakazam is a humanlike Pokémon. It is colored yellow and brown, and it has some fox-like features. It is also carrying two spoons, which it uses to fight with strong telekinetic powers. Like Kadabra, Alakazam's gender can be identified by the length of its mustache. Special abilities Alakazam will have the same ability it had when it was a Kadabra. Synchronize transfers a status effect to an opponent if Alakazam gets a status effect. Inner Focus prevents Alakazam from flinching. Alakazam is known as one of the smartest Pokémon. It has an IQ of 5,000 and has the brain of a supercomputer. It can remember every battle it has fought. Evolution Alakazam is the final form of Abra. Kadabra only evolves into Alakazam through trade. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Kadabra |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Kadabra |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Kadabra |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Kadabra |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Kadabra |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Kadabra |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Kadabra |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Kadabra |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Kadabra |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Kadabra |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Kadabra (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Kadabra |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Its brain can outperform a super-computer. Its intelligence quotient is said to be 5,000. |yellow=A Pokémon that can memorize anything. It never forgets what it learns -- that's why this Pokémon is smart. |gold=Closing both its eyes heightens all its other senses. This enables it to use its abilities to their extremes. |silver=Its brain cells multiply continually until it dies. As a result, it remembers everything. |crystal=It has an IQ of 5000. It calculates many things in order to gain the edge in every battle. |ruby=Alakazam's brain continually grows, making its head far too heavy to support with its neck. This Pokémon holds its head up using its psychokinetic power instead. |sapphire=Alakazam's brain continually grows, infinitely multiplying brain cells. This amazing brain gives this Pokémon an astoundingly high IQ of 5,000. It has a thorough memory of everything that has occurred in the world. |emerald=While it has strong psychic abilities and high intelligence, an Alakazam's muscles are very weak. It uses psychic power to move its body. |firered=It does not like physical attacks very much. Instead, it freely uses extra-sensory powers to defeat foes. |leafgreen=Its brain can outperform a supercomputer. Its IQ (intelligence quotient) is said to be around 5,000. |diamond=Its superb memory lets it recall everything it has experienced from birth. Its IQ exceeds 5,000. |pearl=Its highly developed brain is on par with a supercomputer. It can use all forms of psychic abilities. |platinum=The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. |heartgold=Closing both its eyes heightens all its other senses. This enables it to use its abilities to their extremes. |soulsilver=Its brain cells multiply continually until it dies. As a result, it remembers everything. |black=The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. |white=The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. |black 2= The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. |white 2= The spoons clutched in its hands are said to have been created by its psychic powers. |y= Its brain can outperform a supercomputer. Its IQ (intelligence quotient) is said to be around 5,000. }} Anime Alakazam appeared in anime under the ownership of Luana Trivia *If you Put Abra's Kadabra's and Alakazam's names together, you get "AbraKadabraAlakazam!" A phrase commonly said by magicians. *Mega Alakazam, like Mega Gengar, gets shorter when it mega evolves. **Mega Alakazam is shorter than Kadabra. Etymology Alakazam is based on a magician's famous magic words: "Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam". Its Japanese name,'' Foodin,'' is likely a "Japanised" version of the famous magician Harry Houdini, as the Japanese do not differentiate between fu and'' hu''. Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon